Mirror Mirror on the Wall
by waymorethanitshould
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War had just ended and Konoha was on the mend. However, a mysterious mirror takes them away from their world and into another that is a 380 degrees from their own. How can they help the new world? And will they be able to return home? Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER ANIME THAT MAY BE MENTION AS THE STORY PROGRESSES. THANK YOU.*bow***

* * *

 **Prologue**

Konohagakure no Sato had proven itself to be the strongest of all ninja villages in all five countries. The Final Shinobi War had come and gone and yet the village hidden in the leaves had remained as much in tact as its shinobis could manage. And in the middle of the whole recuperation, it's Rokudaime Hokage watched as his precious people pick up pieces of their lives and slowly rebuild what the war had destroyed.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's Rokudaime moved through the rubble, looking around to see if there was anything he could salvage and give to the survivors or his shinobis. Right by his side was his personal bodyguard and best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. The teme, in Naruto's words, had finally found out the whole truth and sought after Itachi to hear what Naruto himself had already shared. Both Uchihas returned to Naruto's side and had fought with him against the Akatsuki, Pein, and Madara.

Nara Shikamaru, Naruto's General Tactician, Rock Lee, his Ground Force Captain, and Hyuuga Neji, his Advisor, were right by his side as he helped the people to receive medical attention.

"It's over." Rock Lee said as took a deep breath.

They had lost Yugito, Yugao, Temari, Shizune, Sai, Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji, Ino, and Hinata when they fought Pein and the Akatsuki. Then they lost Kankuro, Killer Bee, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sakura, Asuma, Shikaku, Tsume, Shibi, Inoichi, and Chouza when they battled Madara. There were more names of shinobis that gave their lives for the village like Iruka, Gai, Kakashi, Ebisu, and even Kotetsu and Izumo, the two Chuunin gate guards (dubbed as 'the forever chuunin duo'), who will be carved on the Memorial Stone with the rest of those who gave their lives for Konoha since it had been built.

After hours of working side by side with the remaining shinobis, Naruto sat in front of his table while Shikamaru, Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, and Lee were spread around the office, finding a corner for them to rest. Well, everyone but Sasuke really who was by Naruto's side ever since Naruto had managed to dragged the teme back to Konoha.

Even before Naruto became the Rokudaime, Sasuke had vowed to stay by Naruto's side and protect him as payment for everything Naruto had done for him. Even if Naruto told him that it wasn't necessary, Sasuke did it anyway. He had become an ANBU captain like Itachi. The older Uchiha had returned to his ANBU captain position as well and Naruto was glad that both Uchihas had been there to rebuild their village with him.

Gaara had also helped Naruto as well as Mei Terumi who had aided Konoha when he had asked for her help. They all had suffered so much lost but the end made them all realize that they had fought for a better future.

"Now that it's all over, we can start by rebuilding as much of the village as we can. We'll start with the walls. We shall have to erect thicker and higher walls to surround the village. I know that the threat has been dealt with but who knows what the future may bring. Better we prepare for it now than regret that we didn't do it later on." Naruto said as he turned to the group who nodded in agreement.

The Naruto before them was calmer, more patient, wiser, and yet still gentle and understanding. He had been made Hokage a few months before Tsunade had died. She had told him that Konoha was better off led by someone who had its best interest at heart from the day he became genin. The Rookie Twelve, or at least, what was left of them, cheered for their comrade who from the age of eleven, swore to be Konoha's Hokage. And at the age of twenty-three, he had achieved his goal.

"For now, we help the whole village rebuilt their lives as we all do the same. We had suffered a great lose but those we have lost now will forever be remembered as they had been part of the fight that had given Konoha its chance for a better future." Naruto told them as they all had stood up and bowed.

"Hai, Rokudaime-sama." They all said and he smiled gently back at them.

Before Naruto could even speak once more, his office doors burst open and three familiar faces ran inside.

"Hokage-sama! We found something beneath the Hokage Tower as we did our rounds to secure the building! You have to come quickly!" Konohamaru all but yelled frantically as Udon and Moegi nodded rather worriedly as the Sandaime's grandson.

"Yes Hokage-sama! Three floors down pass the cellar that was used as an archive for files since the building archives had burned down from the Akatsuki attack." Udon gave directions as he had a feeling that they were not going to be joining the Hokage back down there. Not that he minded. He didn't like the feeling of being trapped more than twenty feet below ground.

Naruto nodded and stood up with the rest right behind him. He stopped by the door and turned to the three chuunins with a smile.

"Thank you for your hard work. I know you three are tired from your rounds all over the village. Go to the resting room on top of the tower and get some well-deserved sleep. I will not take no for an answer." Naruto told them quickly as they were about to protest.

Udon sighed as he knew he had been right. But again, he was glad that they weren't going back down there.

Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru chuckled as the three nodded and left to get some sleep as they were ordered too. Naruto turned back to them and nodded. They all made their way down to the cellar archive and saw the stairs that the chuunins must have used. Itachi and Lee went down ahead before Naruto followed with Sasuke by his side and Shikamaru bringing up the rear.

When they had arrived to the very bottom, Naruto pushed open the door and they all went inside after Itachi had said that no one else was there. They all inspected the area that had nothing but torches on all corners of the room. Naruto then saw something shimmer at the very back. He made his way there and saw that there was a mirror suspended from the ground. It was attached to the wall which Lee confirmed was either glued or cemented to the wall.

"I wonder why a mirror is kept here. And I don't think no one has been here in a while. The webs we passed by were merely moved and I'm sure it was because of Konohamaru and his team when they came down here." Naruto said as he slowly raised his hand and touched the mirror with his palm.

To the group's utter shock, the surface of the mirror rippled and Sasuke instantly snatched Naruto's hand back away from the surface. However, the ripple didn't stop; it only got worse as a watery hand reached out and grabbed Naruto who was grabbed by Sasuke. Itachi grabbed his brother on instinct as well as Lee who grabbed Itachi and both Shikamaru and Neji grabbed Lee to pull back Naruto and Sasuke who was half way into the mirror back out.

No matter how much they tried, they all got pulled into the mirror. And the last thing they saw was the torch lit room before blackness overcame each and every one of them.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER ANIME THAT MAY BE MENTION AS THE STORY PROGRESSES. THANK YOU. *bow***

* * *

 **Chapter 1- We Are…**

It was morning within Konoha and Minato had yet to even begin his duties when a familiar masked ANBU had appeared through the window: Inu. Minato sighed as he mentally stopped himself from telling the young shinobi to use the door the next time. He had been telling Inu that so many times but it seemed like it fell on to deaf ears.

"Inu, what can I do for you this morning?" Minato asked as he pushed the papers that was in front of him away and turned to his ANBU.

"Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama had alerted me when she went to check on Naruto-kun and found him not in his room this morning after you left the mansion." He reported calmly but Minato had stood up as fast as Inu could have blinked.

"WHAT?! My son is missing?! Look for him! Gather the others! Jounins and Chuunins! Find my son!" he commanded as Inu instantly jumped back out the window and Minato himself flashed home.

As he entered the door, he saw Kushina pacing in the living room.

"Kushina, how long after I left did you went to check on Naruto?" he asked her as she had turned her head to her husband.

"A minute after you left, Minato. I prepared his milk and went up to wake him but he wasn't there when I opened his bedroom door." Kushina told him worriedly and Minato held his wife.

"Don't worry. We will find him." Minato promised.

They both paced for nearly half an hour before Inu came with Ibiki and Yamato (masked of course).

"Hokage-sama, we found the Honorable Son. But we didn't take him as his position was a bit… tied down." Ibiki tried to explain but was having a hard time as he had seen the boy himself and in what position he was in.

"What? Take us to him!" Kushina nearly yelled and they wasted no time and followed the three shinobis to where their son was said to be.

When they arrived, it had indeed shocked the couple as to see their five year old baby boy wrapped between the Uchiha heirs: a ten year old Itachi who was currently on his way to become a jounin and a six year old Sasuke. What was more strange was that near on the tree above their son's head, a Hyuuga and an unknown child that looked alarmingly like Maito Gai were leaning on the tree on opposite sides and _up_ on the tree was the Nara heir, all of them sleeping soundly.

Minato and Kushina shared a look. They didn't even know that their son was friends with the Uchiha boys, let alone the Hyuuga and the Nara.

But before they could wake their son up, Uchiha Fugaku and his wife, Mikoto, Nara Shikaku and his wife, Yoshino, and Hyuuga Hizashi came behind them.

"Our sons were missing and an ANBU had informed us that our boys were all here." Fugaku explained when Minato raised a brow.

Mikoto and Yoshino gasped in surprise when they saw where their children were. Fugaku, Shikaku, and Hizashi were just as surprised as the women were. Before them all was the Yondaime's son, sleeping soundly in the middle of the Uchiha heirs. The blond child was snuggled close to the younger Uchiha while the Gai look alike, the Hyuuga child, and the Nara heir were nearby the three and it looked like they were placed there specifically in a protective position for the blond.

Minato turned to everyone and signaled that he was going to wake them up.

He slowly reached to touch his son only to be surprised when all other five had instantly woken up and trapped the Hokage in a shadow binding (care of the Nara child), the elder Uchiha child was up and in front of the younger Uchiha who was holding the sleeping blond and Hyuuga had his Byakugan out. The Gai look alike was in a defensive position right by the elder Uchiha heir as well.

The adults were so stunned that it took a while for any one of them to even move. However, Nara Shikamaru was able to gather himself first and released his bindings as he jumped down from the tree and stepped in to the blond boy's other side. The other three weren't really focusing on the people around them now, they all had turned to the stirring blond. They all had instantly noticed that they were all small again and that Naruto looked no older than five years old.

Itachi, Neji, and Shikamaru raised their brows while Lee shrugged.

"Naruto? Wake up, Naruto." Itachi said as Sasuke shook Naruto lightly.

The blond in his arms stirred and snuggled closer to the Uchiha who tried not to blush while the rest of his comrades snickered at the action.

"Dobe, time to wake up." Sasuke spoke and Naruto instantly frowned even if he had his eyes closed still.

"Teme, your too loud. Let me sleep. Don't want to face paperwork right now. Let Neji and Shika do it; their smarter and won't get bored doing it." Naruto reasoned out even when he was half asleep.

"Usuratonkatchi, you really have to wake up now. And I mean now!" Sasuke warned him and Naruto huffed before he slowly opened his eyes.

When he was able to focus his vision, he saw that he was facing Sasuke's chest. He screamed as he pushed back before screaming again when he saw his friends all had shrunk. He had stood on his feet and had his back on the adults who were watching the blond to see what he was going to do.

"What the hell happened to you guys?! You freakin' shrunk!" Naruto yelled which made his friends raised a brow.

"Dobe, if you haven't noticed, you shrunk too." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto looked down on himself and yelled again.

"What happened to me?!" he yelled as he turned to Shikamaru and Neji who were trying to figure out what had happened as well.

"Uhm Naruto-san… us shrinking should be the least of your problems right now." Lee pointed out which confused Naruto.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked which made the rest sighed and shake their heads.

"Ruto, look behind you." Shikamaru pointed out and Naruto did as he was asked.

He saw a few familiar faces: Ibiki, the Inu and Tenzo masks, Yugao's mask (which he remembered had broken when she had died), Nara Shikaku, and Hyuuga Hizashi. However, the faces that shocked Naruto the most was the worried looks he had seen on the Yondaime Hokage's face and the Red Hot Blooded Habanero, his father and mother from what Jiraiya and Tsunade were able to tell him.

Naruto eyes widen before he screamed and fainted and fell into Itachi's arms.

"Trust Naruto react the way he did." Shikamaru commented as he turned to the Uchiha heirs and Neji.

"Neji, Itachi-san, Sasuke, are we in some time of genjutsu?" Shikamaru asked, no longer caring of the adults who were stunned by the questions and more shocked when Sasuke's eyes showed the Mangekyō Sharingan while Itachi's eyes showed the Tsukiyomi. Neji's Byakugan was out and all three scanned the surrounding area before shaking their heads and cancelling their Kekkai genkais.

Shikamaru sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at his comrades.

"So it means this is all real and that these people are real as well." Shikamaru said and the rest seemed to be able to accept it right away. Neji moved to stand next to Shikamaru and faced the adults.

"We know you have questions and we would answer them all. However, this is neither the place for such a conversation. May I suggest that we return to the Hokage's office and we can begin the interrogation?" he suggested and the adults looked at each other.

They're children were acting very strange for some odd reason. But they all had to admit that the Hyuuga child's suggestion was a smart one.

"Everyone, proceed to the council room and ANBU, make sure that the room is secure for the conversation." Minato commanded and the shinobis bowed and vanished.

"May I carry my child, Uchiha Itachi?" asked Kushina who still seemed worried.

"My apologies, Lady Kushina. However, if Naruto wakes up in your arms, he will only prove to be difficult. It is best for me to carry him for now." Itachi said as he bowed.

He had remembered the Yondaime and his wife when he was younger.

The red head sighed and nodded. She knew that the child was right and resigned herself to stay close to her baby boy.

Itachi placed Naruto on his back with the help of Sasuke and Lee to make sure that Naruto was secured and for safety measure, Neji added a sticking jutsu and Shikamaru shadow bound Naruto to Itachi so he wouldn't fall off as they made their way to the Hokage Tower. Sasuke was Naruto's side the whole time, making sure his dobe was alright.

Ten minutes later, all were gathered in the council room and Shikaku sealed the room with a jutsu so no one would be able to get inside and Minato placed silencing seals to make sure no word gets out from the room. The shinobis all found places to stand/sit down on to listen.

"Please begin your questions now." Neji said and the adults looked at each other.

Minato took a few moments before he turned serious.

"Kindly introduce yourselves, name and age please. Judging from the vests you're wearing, you all have ranks. And the way you responded earlier meant that you are not mere children." Minato started which surprised the other adults but turned to the children who stood straighter, except for Sasuke who was sitting on the floor with the blond's head resting on his lap.

"I shall begin then. I am Nara Shikamaru, the General of the Tactical Operations of Konoha and one of the Rookie Twelve. I am twenty-four years old." Shikamaru said as he bowed respectfully at the Yondaime.

"YOSHI! MY TURN! I AM ROCK LEE! KONOHA'S GROUND FORCE CAPTAIN! I HAVE BEEN FLAMING MY YOUTHFULNESS FOR THE LAST TWNETY-FIVE YEARS." Lee said excitedly which the adults looked a bit stunned and turned to Gai who looked very pleased.

"SUCH PASSION, ROCK LEE! MAY YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!" Gai yelled back which made the adults sigh.

Rock Lee looked as stunned as Hyuuga Neji but it was Lee who was nearly in tears.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Shikamaru turned to Neji who understood and bumped his fist on Lee's head to stop them from another nightmare. The adults were very thankful as it scared them when they all saw a sunset on the background for some reason.

"I am Uchiha Itachi, former S-rank missing nin of the Akatsuki group, and ANBU Captain. I am currently twenty-eight years of age." Itachi said as bowed which stunned the adults.

Former missing nin? And an S-class? And they all wondered what the hell was Akatsuki.

"Hyuuga Neji, Head of the Board of Education for all Five Countries, and Adviser to the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. I am the same age as Lee." Neji said as he bowed.

Hizashi was lost for words as his son was head of something that he didn't know what.

"Uchiha Sasuke, former S-rank missing nin, ANBU Captain and personal guard to the Hokage. I am the same age as Shikamaru." Sasuke said seriously as he turned to Shikamaru who had to introduce Naruto since the blond was still out of it.

"And the blond on Sasuke's lap is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, former jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, and the most influencial leader of all Five Countries. And Ruto is twenty-three years old." Shikamaru said which caused Kushina to faint into Minato's arms.

The room was silent until Shikaku spoke.

"From your introductions, it is safe to assume that you are not _our_ children and not of this time, let alone dimension." The man said which made even the adults look at him.

"It seems like it was the only possible theory as to why they seem the way they are. The titles they bear belong to someone else here now and one title itself does not exist here let alone the fact that it involved all five countries. The age itself proves it and I see no thread of prevarication. They all have no reason to lie about who they are. Add the fact that their reflexes were quick when Yondaime tried to wake his son up. They are still our children yet no longer at the same time. The ones before us are not of this dimension to be frank." Shikaku told the others who were in awe, shock, and disbelief.

Shikamaru was very proud that his father (even in this dimension) didn't fail to realize the whole thing before everyone else did. Nara Shikaku was not the General Tactician of Konoha for nothing.

"Alright, let's say that that is the case… How did you come to arrive here?" Hizashi asked this time.

The 'children' sighed.

"Our dimension had just finished fighting the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Konoha had just started to rebuild itself from what was left. We had lost many comrades and allies for the sake of attaining peace throughout the countries. A Chuunin team we knew well had reported that as they made their rounds to secure the Tower, they had found a room three floors beneath the cellar archives and we all went to investigate it. We found a mirror in the bottom room that was lit with torches in all four corners. Naruto touched the surface of the mirror that sprouted an arm that grabbed him. Sasuke grabbed him as we all tried to pull them out. But we got sucked in and when we woke up, you all were surrounding us." Shikamaru said and waited for any comment to arise.

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto stirred and sat up.

"I had the strangest dream, teme. I dreamt that we got turned to kids and that my parents were alive and the rest of yours were too." Naruto said as he laughed but stopped when he saw the awkward looks his friends were giving him, he sighed.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" They shook their heads and Naruto turned to face the adults who were looking at them.

"What did I miss?" he asked Neji, not saying anything to the adults, let alone his parents.

Mikoto and Kushina were awake once more.

"Shikaku-san pieced and concluded that we are not from this dimension. It's the only theory as to why they are all alive and we're children. Shikamaru explained to the adults how we got here and then you woke up." Neji summarized the whole thing and got a nod from the blond.

It made the adults stare in disbelief as the children before them _looked_ like children but were _not_ children at the same time. Add the fact that the blond in the group, they all remembered him as a hyper active and very bubbly and lively boy. The one facing them was calculative, calm, patient, and wise despite his appearance.

"As you may have been informed already, I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. I am also very sure that they had told you that I was a former jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox." Naruto reintroduced himself and bowed as respectfully as a Hokage should which made Minato look so proud of him.

Minato thought for a few moments before he spoke up.

"As this information is very dangerous, I hereby deem it an SS-rank secret that if found guilty of giving to enemy or those outside this room, they will be punished and disposed of without hesitation." He said seriously and the ANBU, jounins and chuunins all bowed.

The adults nodded in agreement.

"Yondaime-sama, if you would be so kind, may we search the cellar of this Tower to find a way to be able to return to our own dimension. You have your children and I am sure that you wish for them back. We have our own families and friends to return to and a village that needs our aid." Naruto requested as he bowed once more and his companions bowed as well.

Minato didn't know what to say and merely nodded. He turned to look at his wife who was just as shocked as every one of those in the room. His son was so respectful and very calm that it made Minato wonder what had happened to his childhood that made his son to be the man… or child he was now.

The children stood up and Naruto unsealed the room which shocked the adults and Shikamaru unraveled the jutsu his father in this dimension had built on the door.

"It seems that they forgot to mention another thing about me..." Naruto smirked.

"I am also an accomplished Seal Master, surpassing Jiraiya of the Sannin… and the Yondaime Hokage of our dimension as well." He added as he chuckled at the gaping look of the adults and his parents.

Lee and Neji led the group out with Naruto and the Uchihas next and Shikamaru bringing up the rear. The adults all followed. Though the chuunins didn't need to, they were all too curious and excited to see what would happen next. The way down to the cellar was quiet as they watched how the children walked. They were quiet, stood straight and held their heads up high.

They reached the cellar but the stairway was gone. Naruto frowned a bit before turning to the Uchihas and Neji with a silent command to activate their Kekkai Genkais. However, a moment later they shook their heads. Lee was running his fingers on the wall just in case a before he turned to his Hokage who nodded. The Green Beast of Konoha's Rookie Twelve nodded back and punched the wall which cracked without problem. However, the wall just cracked and no hidden door appeared.

"I want that door found by any means necessary!" Naruto commanded seriously and his companions stood up straight and for some reason, Fugaku, Hizashi, and Shikaku, along with the ANBU, Jounins, and Chuunins did the same thing as well.

"Hai, Rokudaime-sama!" his companions answered and Naruto rubbed his forehead in frustration.

Minato looked even prouder at his son. Despite his child like voice, the command held power that even his shinobis, add the Hyuuga, Uchiha, and Nara Heads responded silently as well.

Kushina, on the other hand, had mixed feelings. She was just as proud yet worried at the same time as it seemed so strange to see her sweet baby boy speak and command like Minato when he was facing serious challenges. She wondered just how her son lived in his own dimension and wondered if he would speak to them when they had the chance.

"As it seems, there is nothing much anyone of us can do right now. Why don't we all head back to our homes to eat and recuperate for the rest of the day. I'm sure that tomorrow, we all might find out more about your situation and answers that your unspoken questions seem to be looking for." Minato said and chuckled when he saw the children turn to him in surprise.

"I am Namikaze Minato, Yondaime of Konoha. I may not be a Nara but I am just as observant, if not more." He explained and got nods from the children.

Naruto turned to his comrades.

"As you may have all deduced by now, we shall have to meet tomorrow after breakfast. Seeing as I am sure that Kushina-sama will most likely hold me down until nine at least, we shall meet back at the Hokage's office by ten o'clock." Naruto informed them.

"Hai, Rokudaime-sama." His companions responded and the adults moved to retrieve their own children.

Naruto's face turned red with embarrassment when Minato bent down to carry his son.

The rest would have laughed if their own adults didn't do nearly the same. Fugaku carried Sasuke while Mikoto, Shikaku, and Hizashi took the hands of their children and led them all back up and out the Tower, towards their separate homes.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER ANIME THAT MAY BE MENTION AS THE STORY PROGRESSES. THANK YOU. *bow***

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Tell Us a Little Bit About Yourself… please?**

As they were heading home, Naruto saw the familiar street that they were currently taking and concluded that they were heading to the Namikaze Mansion… the same place he had stayed for a year before it got destroyed as well as the Nara Compound and the Uchiha district.

The Clan compounds and residential areas were the first ones that got obliterated by their enemies. None of them really so it coming but Naruto had been thankful that none got hurt; just internal struggle to see their homes in ashes when they all had managed to stop the flames.

When they arrived home, Kushina went straight to the kitchen to fix her not-the-same son a plate since she knew well that the child was hungry. Minato carried Naruto straight to the dining hall and placed him on his high chair in between Kushina and his own chair.

The red head came a minute later and placed a plate of food in front of Naruto and a glass of orange juice as well. It took a lot of her will not to pick up the fork and spoon to feed her son when just last night, she was playing airplanes just to get Naruto to eat.

Naruto saw the plate and turned to the adults.

"Will you both not be dining with me?" he asked politely and a bit unsure.

"We already ate breakfast before we all went searching for you when the news that you went missing came." Minato answered with a smile and his son sighed.

"I should apologize for that. We didn't mean to make anyone worry. From what I personally gathered after assessing a few things, we are currently inhabiting the bodies of your children since there cannot be more than one of the same person in one dimension. I am sure that when we return, your children will be back to their normal selves and hopefully, they won't have any memories of us here… However, I am sure you adults will remember." Naruto said as he resigned and picked up the spoon and fork and began to eat quietly.

He could feel two pairs of eyes watching his every move and half way through his meal, he finally sighed.

"If you have questions, feel free to ask. It's a bit troublesome to eat while knowing I'm being watched." Naruto said without looking at them.

The couple blushed a bit then nodded at each other.

"C-can you tell us a little a little bit about yourself? Uhm… Please?" Kushina asked awkwardly and Naruto looked up at her.

"Well… You know my name already. I was an orphan back in our dimension since you both had died. My okaa-san died after giving birth to me and my otou-san died after sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of me. I, along with Sasuke and a female I shall not share the name of for the sake of the future, were on the same team and our jounin sensei was someone who had ties to both Sasuke and I for many reasons. Simply put, we were not the best genin team but we managed somehow. Our first C-rank to Wave back then turned from a simple mission to an A-rank, nearly an S-rank thanks to a few untold information of our client. They didn't have the money for a higher ranking mission so we decided to continue the mission. Suffice to say that when we got back to Konoha, we defeated our enemy and I got a bridge named after me: The Great Naruto Bridge." He said with a bitter chuckle.

It hurt the couple to her _their_ son sound the way he did but kept quiet and listened.

"After that, the Chuunin Exams came and more trouble appeared. An enemy of the village managed to slip in, due to a traitor within the village, and got the whole village in a panic during the Finals of the Exam. After a few days, I lost my best friend thanks to some pedophile who offered him more power for his goal of avenging his clan. You have to understand that things were very different in our world. I wasn't the only orphan in our group. I went after him… but back then, he was very stubborn and still left. My godfather, Jiraiya took me away from the village and trained me. For three years, I worked hard to improve myself to make sure that when I saw my friend that I considered my brother, I would able to knock some sense into him." He said and paused before sighing, remembering how things had been before.

"But like always, things don't really go as I plan. A few complications arouse and Konoha was threatened. Tsunade baa-chan became the Godaime after the Sandaime died during the attack after the Finals. We lost a few good men but we had managed. I came back to Konoha and not soon after, Konoha was threatened once more. Internal conflicts became more alarming and an internal enemy was more… determined to gain the Hokage title. After a few more years, Tsunade baa-chan passed the title to me." Naruto said as he smiled at the couple who looked so proud.

"At nineteen years old, I was named Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. According to Shika and Neji, I was the youngest Hokage ever in Konoha's history. And three months after turning twenty-three, the Fourth Shinobi War had been won. Not a year after I got the title, I managed to bring my best friend home, along with his older brother: both alive and well. We all fought for the village against Akatsuki and a century old enemy…" Naruto trailed off and his facial expression darkened.

"May we ask who it was?" Minato asked this time but Naruto shook his head.

"Until I have confirmed what this dimensions current events are, it is best that we do not reveal what has happened to our own. My shinobis know this and even if I did not command them, I have no doubt that they will omit information just as I have done." Naruto answered carefully and hoped to Kami that they would understand.

Minato and Kushina shared a look and sighed.

"Alright, we won't press for answers. However, you will also have to remember that Minato is the current Hokage of Konoha and that you are his son even if you are not of this world." Kushina reminded Naruto who smiled and nodded.

"I have not forgotten, Kushina-sama. I will not order the Yondaime's shinobi because they are not mine to command. However, _my_ shinobi will listen to me and I will tell you know, _my_ Uchihas are far more stronger than all your ANBU together… even in our current bodies. Add that _my_ Hyuuga does not have his Bird Cage Seal and _my_ Nara knows more of Konoha than this world's Shikaku-sama does. From the walk coming here, your village structure is the same us our own, thus saying that there are more hidden pathways that we know of that you do not know. Old underground passage ways that I am confident is still hidden after the Nidaime passed away are still hidden until now. Shikamaru and Lee had used them during our war which had surprised our enemies long enough for us to counter them." Naruto said with a smug look on his face that stunned Minato before the man chuckled and nodded.

"Very well… However, I would like to request that you share with us these passage ways in order for us to strengthen our defense and make sure that we don't get attacked un the middle of the night without warning." Minato requested and Naruto agreed.

He continued his meal and the Namikaze couple asked more questions about how Naruto lived in the other world. For the safety and peace of mind, Naruto omitted information so they won't feel guilty. He knew they would even if they weren't _his_ parents. Naruto knew enough of Namikaze Minato to conclude that the man, and by extension, his wife, would feel guilty and burdened with the thought that he lived a horrible life in their own world.

The afternoon was spent on walking around the village. Minato and Kushina escorted Naruto to show him the Konoha that was still in one piece. Naruto had to remember to breath as he saw parts of the village that were no longer standing in their world.

The last place they visited that afternoon was the Ninja Academy that made Naruto's heart clinch in pain and longing. He saw familiar faces of children running in the courtyard that made Naruto want to cry hard. He saw Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Chouji in the courtyard, playing about, sitting, and eating. But the door opened and Naruto gasped. Umino Iruka came out and called for the children to come in.

Before the children could move, Iruka saw the Yondaime and his family.

"Good afternoon, Yondaime-sama. Naruto seems to be—" he stopped when he saw the child staring at him while being held by Kushina.

"Oh, he is with you then. I am glad that he looks alright. He wasn't in school today along with a few others and I got a bit worried. I may be just an assistant but I worry more than their teacher does." Iruka said as he rubbed the back of his neck, something Naruto knew he would do when he was embarrassed.

"I'm fine now, Iruka-sensei. I was just feeling a bit under the weather and asked if I could stay home today." Naruto said with a gentle smile that made Iruka smile back.

He had never seen the boy smile the way he did but it felt warm somehow.

"Then I will see you tomorrow then, Naruto-kun." He said as he ushered the children back inside to get ready for their last lesson before the school bell rang for dismissal.

The couple and Naruto left and headed back to the mansion when they saw the boy looking so tired. Kushina was so worried when Naruto fell asleep on Minato's arms. The look of pure relief could be seen on the face of their son. Minato smiled at his wife as they walked back.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER ANIME THAT MAY BE MENTION AS THE STORY PROGRESSES. THANK YOU. *bow***

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Appearances and Goals**

The very next day, Minato carried his not-so-young son to his office and both were glad that the rest of their shinobis were there as well.

For Minato, Nara Shikaku was present as well as both the Uchiha couple, Fugaku and Mikoto, Hyuuga Hiashi, and Maito Gai who had gone to adopt Rock Lee the day prior but was already doing his father duties even if he had yet to hear the acceptance of his adoption from the Hokage.

For Naruto, Shikamaru was sitting between Lee and Neji while Sasuke and Itachi had stood up first the moment they saw their Rokudaime. The other three stood up as well and all five bowed.

The adults were a few moments slower before they bowed to their Yondaime.

Minato placed Naruto down on the table while he sat down on his seat. Underneath his son was a pillow just in case the table got a bit too hard for the five year old.

"Since we are all here now, I think we can begin." Minato said as he turned to Naruto who turned to Shikamaru, Neji, and Itachi.

Without missing a beat, the three had sealed the room and silenced it like how the adults had done the day before.

"Report. What have you learn so far?" Naruto inquired of his team calmly and they all turned to Shikamaru who sighed.

"I was given the basic run down before lunch. The Sandaime had perished two years ago and the currently Hokage is the Namikaze Minato. He is nearly the same as our late Yondaime but with a few changes. He had not sealed the Kyuubi in his son since they do not seem to exist in this dimension." Shikamaru paused as they all looked at Naruto who nodded.

"Since I have absorbed the Kurama's energy, it is safe to assume that they indeed do not exist here as I am the living container of the Kyuubi's power. As we already have noticed, there cannot be two of the same being here, and that includes the Tailed Demons. Continue." Naruto explained and ordered Shikamaru to continue.

"Shikaku-sama is still the current Tactical Operation's General and I had shared with him the tunnels that we have used that seemed to have been hidden since the Nidaime's time. And aside from that, we are currently academy students with Lee and Neji just a year ahead of us and Itachi is a jounin at twelve. " Shikamaru shared and Naruto looked very proud.

Itachi bowed at his Hokage when he saw the smile he was given and was glad to have made his Rokudaime proud.

"Neji, what have you found out?" Naruto asked his advisor next.

"Hizashi-sama had been kind to inform me that the Hyuuga Clan in this dimension is led by himself and not Hiashi-sama like it was in our world. You know that the night during Hinata-sama's attempted abduction, the nin who did the deed was killed. Hiashi-sama was the one who went instead of Hizashi-sama, the exact opposite of what had really happened. I am of the Main branch here now and Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama are of the branch family. Himawari-sama, the wife of the late Hiashi-sama was pregnant with the youngest Hyuuga before he was killed." Neji said seriously and Naruto frowned a bit.

So the kidnapping still did happen. But instead of the younger twin getting killed, the older one went as he should have.

"And how are Hinata and Hanabi? Do they…" Naruto trailed off as Neji's expression darkened.

"Hinata-sama is… acting the way I have but more subtle as she had been the victim of the kidnapping herself. And they do have _it_ , Rokudaime-sama." Neji answered and Naruto growled.

"Hyuuga-sama, I would like for your branch members to see me and the Yondaime in a week's time. We shall be taking the Bird Cage Seal off them as one: that seal belonged to the Uzumaki Clan and was stolen by the Hyuuga Clan when they thought that my Clan had fully been extinguished. And two: because if you do not allow this, I will demand retribution for the stealing of the seal and your whole Hyuuga Clans who do not have the seal will suffer a thousand times worse than how the branch members feel when the seal is activated." Naruto sounded far more deadly than the Yondaime ever had in his career which made the Hyuuga head pale and agree instantly.

Minato was staring in shock as he had not known that the Hyuuga Clan had stolen something from his wife's clan. But he reserved his judgment at the end, having a feeling that this was not the end of surprised for the morning.

"Lee, report." Naruto calmed down once more and the boy bowed.

"Gai-sensei had taken the whole day yesterday to fill up adoption papers for the custody of myself. While he was doing his share, I had found out that my counterpart is a bit… timid and reserve than myself. As far as I can recall, I have had always been as energetic as you were when you were younger, Rokudaime-sama. The information of my counterpart here being the exact opposite had shocked the matron of the orphanage I was being kept at. I also found out that my parents had died in the line of duty during the Sandaime's time." Lee reported and Naruto nodded.

The tension in the room suddenly thickened and Itachi had bound his father before the man could react or even say anything.

"I sense there is a logical explanation for that?" Minato inquired with a confused look.

"Rokudaime-sama, we managed to find out that Uchiha Fugaku and a few members of the Uchiha clan have been working with Shimura Danzo of this dimension. For some reason, it seems that Danzo is the only one who had not changed from the one of our own. The command that ROOT be disbanded had not been carried out and has recently recruited Aburame Torune and Yamanaka Fu. The Uchiha Clan, along with Danzo had planned to overthrow the Yondaime and take control of Konoha, just like what they tried to do in our world." Itachi reported in his kneeling position as well as Sasuke who was by his side.

Minato was lost for words but one look at his son made him shiver and feel sorry for the Uchiha Head. The look his son had promised so much pain that Minato didn't want to even imagine how the torture would begin.

"Just as I thought. Itachi, you and Sasuke will sweep your clan and imprison those who are part of the ploy. We shall deal with ROOT after we find out just how many Danzo has in his hands at the moment. We already have the seal that will remove the one that is placed on them so we do not have to worry. By midnight, I want all conspirators in the high security cells of ANBU without bloodshed. I will personally see to them and extract information that they may or may not have. As this is a Clan matter, I will leave it to the both of you to deal with it. It would be insulting you if I command Neji and Shikamaru to aid you." Naruto spoke once more and got nods.

The whole while, Mikoto sat there in shock and was about to faint when the Yondaime's son turned to look at her with a cold and blank expression on his face. She found it far for frightening as the face did not fit that of a five year old who, until two days ago, was smiling and laughing in the marketplace with Kushina.

"Uchiha Mikoto, you have one chance to either be imprisoned or released as I know well that you know nothing of your husband's attack. Either you remain silent and plead innocence in all these or I interrogate you along with Uchiha Fugaku for information. What will it be?" Naruto asked her and all eyes were directed at Mikoto.

She tried to catch her breath. It was true that she didn't know any details at all about her husband's plan but she had a feeling that there was something he was keeping from her.

"I will not fight and let you deal with Fugaku as you see fit. I know nothing of his ploy and that of the council aside from the theories that there is… was something going on." She answered seriously and got a nod.

It did not escape Naruto that Sasuke and Itachi looked relieved as well. Naruto knew well that even if this was not the same woman who gave birth to them, she was still the mother of Itachi and Sasuke of this world.

Naruto turned back to the Yondaime with an expressionless and closed off look.

"Yondaime-sama, as you now know of all these, I request that you allow me and my team to deal with all the mess that we uncovered. You will have to prepare for any surprise attack from Danzo before we dispose of him and his ROOT." Naruto said, staring at the man who stared back.

"You know that hearing you talk this way is frightening, yes?" Minato side tracked for a bit to calm his nerves.

Naruto cracked a grin and nodded.

"Very well, I shall start preparing for the Hyuugas, Uchihas and Danzo. You will have to show me how to unseal the seals of both the Bird Cage and the Silencing Seal of ROOT. And stop calling me 'Yondaime-sama'. I'm still your dad even if you're from another dimension. So 'daddy' or 'father' will be appropriate enough." Minato said, lightening up the tension.

Naruto blushed a bit but nodded at the suggestion.

"That should be the same for us as well." Shikaku spoke up and even Mikoto and Hizashi nodded in agreement.

Now all the children were blushing as well, making Naruto chuckle at the antics of the adults.

"Oh, one last thing Naruto. As much as possible, please… _please_ , under any circumstance, do not let your mother know about everything that you will be doing. She will smoother you and will be protective that you will not be able to get ten meters away from her alone." Minato reminded Naruto who nodded instantly.

If Kushina acted the same way as the stories he had been told by Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi, there was no doubt in Naruto's mind that the Kushina in this world would be the same way, if not, more.

"Is there anything you wish to add?" Naruto asked Minato who thought for a few minutes before nodding.

"You will have to keep up appearances while you do what you must. I know that changes will be inevitable but you will have to try. All of you." Minato addressed the children who understood.

"That means that during the day, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and I will have to be academy students and Itachi resume his duties as ANBU." Naruto translated and sighed like the rest of his comrades who were not looking forward to return as students.

"But Rokudaime-sama, Neji-san and I will be in another class." Lee pointed out worriedly but Naruto raised his hand to stop him from saying any more.

"I will have Shikamaru and Sasuke with me, Lee. I will be fine. And I am sure that Itachi will find ways to be in the same room, if not the same building as I when we return to the Academy tomorrow… Which reminds me, what are the Sannins like in this dimension?" Naruto turned to Minato who leaned back on his seat.

"Jiraiya is currently travelling the lands for information about the other ninja villages and possible threats to Konoha. He is also a book writer of—"

" _Icha Icha Paradise?_ " Naruto cut in and Minato nodded.

"And here I thought that your Jiraiya was not like our Jiraiya. Is Tsunade baa-chan here or has she ran away and hidden herself?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Jiraiya-sensei will be Jiraiya-sensei no matter which world. And as for Tsunade, she is here and is married to Orochimaru." Minato shared and all the children froze in shock, Sasuke and Naruto specially.

"Come again, Yondaime-sama but I think we misheard… Did you just say that Tsunade-sama is _married_ to Orochimaru? The Snake Sannin?" Neji asked, trying to make sure that they had heard right.

When Minato nodded as well as the other adults, Sasuke fainted and Naruto slump back on his position. Lee caught Sasuke and sighed.

"Wow, I did not see _that_ one coming." Naruto said and his companions nodded.

Even Itachi looked a bit spooked out.

"We shall have to—" Naruto spoke but was cut off my a familiar looking eagle messenger.

"I know that bird…" Lee whispered.

They all knew that the eagle belonged to Suna's Kazekage… or the future Kazekage. The scroll dropped on Naruto's lap and he dreaded the damn thing for some reason or another. It wasn't a normal scroll. It was a prison scroll. Itachi stood up and took it from his Rokudaime and passed it on to Neji while the rest gathered around Naruto to protect him.

Neji released the scroll and as the smoke cleared, a very irritated, and younger looking Gaara glared at them.

"Why am I not surprised that all this had something to do with you Naruto." Gaara said as he huffed.

Naruto grinned and jumped off the table to hug the red head and chuckle.

"I do not know why or how but I am glad to see you Gaara." Naruto said and his people relaxed a bit.

"Kazekage-sama." The five others knelt and bowed.

"And Naruto had dragged you all as well. Again, I am not surprised." Gaara said as he turned to the others and sighed.

Minato and the adults watched in fascination as the children interacted. Naruto noticed and cleared his throat.

"Gaara, I would like you to meet the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. The others are: Hyuuga Hizashi, Neji's father and Head of the Hyuuga Clan. Uchiha Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke's mother. The man bound is their father, Uchiha Fugaku. I'll catch you up on what we know in a while." Naruto paused and smirked.

"Lastly, Nara Shikaku… your sister's father-in-law." Naruto teased.

Both Nara's choked but for different reasons.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru protested even when he was red in the face.

Lee, Neji, and even the Uchihas were amused.

"Minna, this is Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure of our world." Naruto introduced and Gaara bowed respectfully.

"I came in as soon as I gathered all information and facts when I suddenly woke up to find myself back in my five year old body." Gaara said, sighing and smacked Naruto at the back of his head.

"Ow!" Naruto whined.

"Don't whine, Naruto. Hokage's don't whine." Gaara said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nuh-uh! Sarutobi-jiji always whined about paperwork! Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei said that the Yondaime whined about paper work as well. And even Tsunade-baa-chan whine too. About paperwork, me, incompetent ninjas, Shizune and so much more." Naruto said, justifying his whines.

Gaara and everyone else turned to the Yondaime who looked bashful at the mention of him whining.

"What? Paperwork _is_ boring." Minato defended himself.

Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other and smirked.

"Rokudaime-sama, we never saw you do paperwork. How come?" Itachi asked and Naruto caught the intention and smirked as well.

"Simple, I had my clones do it for me. Four to five clones work on them, depending on how much was being given to me and they would all be done before lunch." Naruto answered with a smug expression which floored Minato.

"T-t-that's cheating!" Minato yelled and both Naruto and Gaara snorted.

"We are ninjas. Cheating, lying, and killing are part of our culture. Paperwork is a hassle, but unavoidable. But just because they are necessary, it doesn't mean I have to suffer them." Naruto countered and chuckled at the now pouting Yondaime before turning back to Gaara.

"So, how long will you be staying?" Naruto asked.

"Until later this afternoon, you will send me back the same way I came. It's faster." Gaara answered and got a nod.

"Alright then… First we take Uchiha Fugaku to the T&I, extract information, have lunch, tour the village, then send you home." Naruto announced and turned to Itachi who nodded and went to his father and shushined out after unsealing the room.

The adults were still trying to gather themselves while the children were getting ready to leave.

"Uhm… Naru-Rokudaime-sama…" Shikaku spoke up and all eyes were on him.

Naruto smiled at the man.

"Please, call me Naruto, as you are not one of my shinobi, Nara-sama." Naruto said politely.

"It is Shikaku then, Naruto-kun… I just wanted to know… when you introduced me as Sabaku-san's sister's father-in-law…" Shikaku trailed off, not really sure now what he was asking but Naruto and Gaara chuckled while Shikamaru blushed heavily.

"In our world, Nara-sama, my older sister, Sabaku no Temari, married your son, Nara Shikamaru and had a son who was named Shikadai. He was the splitting image of Shikamaru, complete with _troublesome_ thinking of the Nara's yet had the blunt and sharp tongue of my sister… even for a four year old." Gaara told the man while Shikamaru blushed deep red, and the rest were snickering around the Nara child.

"Soooo…. Anything else? We all can have a very early lunch while planning for ROOT and Hyuuga unsealing and The Uchihas." Minato suggested and most nodded while Gaara raised a brow at Naruto who then proceeded to explain and catch him up with what they had learned of Konoha. Gaara then did the same and shared what he learned over lunch and the adults were so stunned.

Watching the so-called children speak, plan, argue, compromise, and jab at each other with words that do not match their current bodies was just amazing yet frightening in some ways.

"I can guarantee that the other jinchuurikis like Yagura, Utakata, Roshi, Han, Fu, Yugito, and Bee do not exist here. I cannot feel their chakras at all. And I still can speak with Shukaku. He is surprised that he even existed here. It seemed that this place doesn't have the bijuus at all. So no Nine-Tails Attack ever happened. There is also no Akatsuki from what I could gather from the files that I read from father's office." Gaara said as he leaned back down on his seat as the others listened.

"Now that I think about it, Kurama mentioned about trying to sense the others. He had yet to mentioned—hold on." Naruto paused and created a clone next to him.

" **Well I would have mentioned if I managed to find anything, brat. I sensed Shukaku but the rest aren't here. I don't even know how this came to be.** " Kurama said as he morphed Naruto's body into his human demon form.

Kurama's human form was that of a tall man with flaming red hair, pale white skin and nine red tails. He had fox ears on his head as he flipped it in annoyance.

Gaara did the same and gave Shukaku a clone that then morphed also into a raccoon like man with a brown tail, black ringed eyes, and brown hair.

" **Kurama-nii, how come we survived when the others didn't?** " Shukaku asked as he sat next to Kurama shrugged then turned to Naruto then to the adults who were staring in shock.

" **Brat, I think you should introduce us to them before they pass out.** " Kuram teased and smirked while Naruto sighed.

"Minna, these are two of nine demons that existed in our world. They are what we called bijuus and the vessels like Gaara and I are the jinchuurikis. The brown haired one is Shukaku, the One Tailed Raccoon Demon of the Sand and Gaara's bijuu. The red haired one is Kurama, the eldest of all nine as he is the Nine Tailed Fox Demon of Konoha and I am his jinchuuriki." Naruto introduced as the two demons bowed and sighed.

"And as for why you even exist here, Shukaku-san, even I do not know why. Some of the events that happened in our world did not happen here and little of what happened in ours happened here. This world has ROOT, the Uchiha ploy, and the Hyuuga Bird Cage Seal. Here, my parents are alive as well Neji's father, and Sasuke and Itachi-kun's clan… most of them for the time being that is." Naruto added as he sighed more deeply than before.

No one spoke for the time being, the room was silent, the air had traces of tension yet it was thin. What seemed like forever had only been a few minutes before Minato cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

"From what have you been planning most of the morning away, we have covered the unsealings and the only thing left to plan now is the Uchiha case." Minato said and everyone stiffened.

Most, if not all of the occupants in the room, sighed heavily. Lunch was drawing near and yet time seemed to move slower than ever. The half the day had yet to go and they still have very much to talk and plan out.

"This is going to be one long afternoon." Naruto commented under his breath.

"You can say that again." Minato replied and chuckled lightly, easing the tension perfectly.


End file.
